demons_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikeda Shuji
Ikeda Shuji (池田 秀治) was the kannushi and care taker of Senkai's Shrine, later training with the Peace Keepers as an exorcist to assist in The War. About Appearance As a mortal, Shuji has average build and height. He has always had long silky black hair, having never thought of a reason to cut it even as a child. Shuji has bright blue eyes and a round face shape. He mostly dresses in traditional japanese style clothing. As a Deity, his appearance stays pretty much the same, though his eyes a brighter shade of blue. Personality Storyline Backstory Shuji was born in Reisi as an orphan, abandoned by his parents, later found by the owner of a local shrine of the deity Senkai. He was a priest as well as the main worker maintaining the shrine. The priest raised Shuji in tradition as well as teaching him the ways of the shrine and how to take care of it. When he wasn't taking care of the shrine, he would be practicing kendo and kenjutsu, using what he had read in books and with a large stick. When he was of age, the priest had saved up donations to buy him his first katana, blessed with protection. The older he grew, the more he wished to protect the people of Reisi and the shrine he grew to love and call home. The shrine became his own when the preist had passed, Shuji being 17. Main Story TBA Romance It wasn't long into Senkai's appearance that Shuji became quickly enamored with him. To Shuji, he owe'd him his life, and his admiration quickly changed into a form of longing. Shuji was unfamiliar with the feelings of love, easily confusing him about what he was feeling for the deity. Shuji knew simply that he wanted to remain at the deity's side for as long as he so could. It wasn't long before the simplest glances and touches could send shivers down his spine. Though for Senkai? It was a whole different feeling. Despite the awkward feelings he started out with, in time he understood how protective he was over his mortal servant. Their love was quick to bloom, their trust in each other far beyond any mortals marriage bonds. Shuji was devote to him, and Sen wouldn't want it any other way. Their kisses and show of affection is only proof of the bonds they share, though it is saved for their alone time together at the shrine. They stayed together up until Shuji's last breath during the war, thought to be his last. Yet he was quick to wake again a demigod and put an end to the demons rising. The two returned to the mortal world and to the shrine, now dedicated to the two of them (thanks to Hikaru) and have plans to stick together through the centuries in the city they vow to protect. The two of them are still able to be seen by the Peace Keepers, who have now taken over the responsibilities of the shrine. Despite Shuji's death and absence to the mortals, its like he never left to the exorcists. Facts * Shuji has always had long hair, even as a child. It never seemed to bother him, giving him no real reason to cut it. His hair is smooth as silk, almost reaching to his butt when the story starts. * Shuji was born with the ability to see deities and demons alike. No one knows why or how, but it considered a blessing none the less. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Exorcists Category:Deities Category:Peace Keepers